


Here With You, My Love

by Stan_Bott



Series: 2021 Writings [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stan_Bott/pseuds/Stan_Bott
Summary: howdy this is my first work so rgkdkgchfhkv
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Series: 2021 Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Here With You, My Love

“You have your body back,” Yugi muttered, gently running his thumb down his cheekbones. “It’s you.”

Atem smiled back gently, his baritone voice soft. “It’s me.”

“You’re here. You’re back.” Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, daring to escape.

Atem brushed away his tears. The same way he brushed away his fears, his insecurities, his doubts. That hand. That gentle touch and soothing voice. That was something even the Gods couldn’t replicate.

"I'm here. To stay with you." Atem rubbed small circles on Yugi's cheek.

"With me," Yugi sniffled, leaning into Atem's touch. He ran his hand along Atem's sharp jaw, hand cupping the once royalty's jaw. "Us. Together."

"Together."

Their eyes fluttered closed and they leaned over, distance closing in between them before the cavern shook. Quickly, a quake followed and the cavern began to cave in.

Yugi quickly grabbed Atem's hand, Atem stumbling as he tried to get used to being in his own body. "Quick, Atem! I don't want to lose you as soon as you got your body!"

Yugi and Atem rushed out, followed by everyone behind them. They squinted as the intense Egyptian sun came into view. Once they were all safe, everybody clamoured around Atem, questions, praises, and prayers filling the once quiet air.

"Alright, everyone! Listen, we're excited for the Ph- Atem… Atem being back, but give the guy some space! Look at 'em, poor guy's barely got his body back and we're all suffocatin' him." Jounouchi waved his arms around, shooing everyone away from the two. He turned, his eyes proud and his smile bright. "I'm prouda you both! I always knew you two had somethin' special."

Jounouchi pulled the two in a hug, quickly being joined by Anzu, Shizuka, and Honda. Ryou was roped into the hug by Sugoroku, with Mokuba squeezing in. Otogi and Marik joined in after, with Isis being dragged in by Marik. Rishid and Seto stood by, Rishid being dragged into the group hug by the Ishtars and Seto being dragged into the group hug by Mokuba.

"They're my family," Atem thought, his body pushed up against Yugi and Jounouchi's. He eyed Yugi and felt his heart melt. "And I belong here, with him."

**Author's Note:**

> howdy this is my first work so rgkdkgchfhkv


End file.
